Young Love
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: Hairspray I wrote this story about Link and Amber for broadwaybaby4205. It is a Valentine's Day story. Even though Valentine's Day has come and gone I felt inspired by a TV show I saw to write this. Read and reply. Hope you like it.


Young Love

Link and Amber walk into school holding hands. After making stops at their lockers they make their way to their first class, which for Link is Math and for Amber it is History. Their classrooms are right across the hall from each other.

They quickly kiss and enter their classrooms. Amber sits at her desk next to the windows doodling in her notebook writing hers and Link's names all over the sheets of paper.

She hears the teacher going over the homework assignment for the following day and pulls out her calendar book opening it to today's date before writing down the homework assignment she notices the date and smiles.

The date; Friday, February 14, 1962 the day that she had decorated with red hearts all over it. She starts to wonder where Link will be taking her to eat tonight.

Her attention is drawn back to the teacher who is writing down notes on the board about the upcoming unit that they will be studying. She opens her notebook to a new page and starts writing them down.

Across the hall Link is thinking similar thoughts hoping that his plan will work out as well as he wants it to.

Before either of them realize it class is over and students are beginning to file out of the classrooms heading to their next class. The hallways of their school have been decorated by the student government to have red and pink hearts hanging everywhere the eye can see.

Amber goes to her locker to get books out for the next class and puts her History books in her backpack that his hanging from the hook in her locker. She had already promised her mother that she would have her homework completed before her date with Link tonight.

She spots a red rose with a note attached to it sitting on the shelf in her locker. Shifting her books into her left arm she takes the rose out and sees that attached to the bottom is a small tube of water to keep the rose fresh until she gets back to her house. After smelling the rose she takes the note out and begins to read it, "Darling , please do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight at 7:00 and then to a 9:00 movie at the theater. I will pick you up at 6:45 tonight. Love Link. (I was going to write "Roses are red violets are blue and sugar is sweet just like you" then I thought that saying that would be too cheesy.) See you at lunch my dear."

Amber smiles with a few happy tears at how sweet he is. She turns around hearing the warning bell and grabs her books and the flower, closes her locker, and walks down the hallway to her next class.

Finally the lunch bell rings letting the students know that it is time for lunch and to head to the cafeteria.

Amber walks into the cafeteria with her lunch and books for the following class and the flower from Link. Standing on either side of her are Tammy and LouAnn.

"Excuse me girls, I need to talk to Link." she says as she walks over to the table that Link is sitting at and wraps her arms around him and whispers in his ear, "Happy Valentine's Day, thank you for the flower, and yes I would love to have dinner with you tonight."

Link turns around and smiles at her and makes room for her to sit down next to him at the table. She sits down next to him and sets her brown bag lunch on the table and pulls out the small salad that she packed for herself. They sit together eating lunch listening to their friends talk about their plans for tonight.

Soon the bell for the next class rings as all the students make their way out of the lunch room.

Link and Amber walk together hand-in-hand until their paths split they stop and lean in and kiss.

Amber's friends walk by and say, "Hey, get a room you two"

Amber pulls away and laughs telling Link that she will see him later in the day.

The girls walk to gym class and are in the locker room changing clothes.

Tammy asks, "Where is Link taking you for dinner tonight?"

Amber looks over and smiles, "He's taking me to the cafe where we had our first date."

LouAnn gushes, "Aww that is so sweet and romantic of him"

Amber smiles as she gets up dressed and starts walking into the gym.

The rest of the day goes by fast and soon Link, Amber and the rest of the council kids are on their way to the studio to film the Corny Collins Valentine's Day special show.

After they finish filming the hour long special Link walks Amber out to her car.

"I'll pick you up at 6:45 for dinner and then to a movie." Link says.

Amber looks up at him and smiles. "Sounds good, by the way I left you a surprise in your car."

"Okay thank you sweetie, see you tonight" Link says as he leans down and kisses her.

Amber gets into her car and drives to her house to do her homework before Link comes to pick her up.

Link is going to do the same. He gets into his car to see a large envelope on the passenger seat with his name on it. He picks it and opens it up and pulls out a signed photo of Link's favorite singer.

He smiles and carefully puts it back into the envelope and starts his car and drives to his house.

Hours later Link pulls his car up Amber's house. He takes to the flowers with him to the door.

Minutes later the front door opens to reveal Velma, Amber's mother who is also the station manager for the Corny Collins Show.

"Hello Link, Amber will be right done. Come on in." Velma says.

Link thanks her and walks into the house roses in-hand.

Soon Amber walks into the Living room. Link looks up at the sight of his girlfriend in a gorgeous red dress.

He stands up, "Wow you look great! These are for you." He hands her the flowers and smiles as she puts them to her nose and smells them. "Thank you" She hands the flowers to her mother as Link helps her put on her coat. On the way out the door she grabs her purse and her present to Link.

After helping Amber into the car Link gets in himself and drives them to the restaurant. Link parks the car picks up his present for Amber and goes around and opens the car door for her.

The two of them walk into the restaurant and are soon seated at the same table they sat at when they were here for their first date.

Soon the waitress comes to take their order and places a glass of water in-front of them.

While they wait for their food it is decided that the exchanging of presents would be a good thing now.

Link hands Amber a small rectangle box. "I hope that you like it" He says.

"I'm sure I will" she says as she opens the box to reveal a gold locket. "Aww I love it, it is so beautiful." She opens the locket to see a small picture of her and Link inside.

Amber takes it out of the box and puts it around her neck. "Okay, your turn" She hands him a box.

He opens it as the waitress brings their food to them and places it in-front of them. When she leaves Link opens his present to see the watch that he was looking at a few weeks ago when he went to the mall with Amber.

"It's great honey, I love it! Thank you." he says as he puts it on his wrist and leans across the table to kiss her.

"Your welcome" She says as she starts to eat her dinner.

They have a great dinner talking and laughing.

"Happy Valentine's Day Link." Amber says.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you Amber" Link replies as they are holding each others hand from across the table.

The older couple at the table next to them and smiles "Young Love"


End file.
